Various agencies, such as the Federal Communication Commission, the Federal Emergency Management Agency and the National Weather Services, seek to provide individuals with information concerning potential or active emergency situations. Emergency alert signals can provide messages warning of dangers or other situations of public concern. The emergency alerts are not limited to use by Federal agencies, and state or local agencies can also provide emergency alerts, such as AMBER alerts.
Over-the-top content (OTT) providers enable television viewers to view media content from any location where access to a wireless network (e.g., a high-speed Internet data services) exists. In some cases the user may be watching OTT content using a mobile device such as a smart phone, tablet, or laptop computer. In other cases, the OTT service may be provided via a non-mobile device such as a smart television or a home-electronics device (e.g., a network-enabled DVD player, game console, and so forth). Traditional television services (over-the-air, cable, and satellite) deliver Emergency Alert Service (EAS) alerts based on the user's local market area and EAS zone.